


From now until forever

by Randigzebra



Series: Family Always comes first. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bed-Wetting, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: When Adam has a nightmare Steve has to face the fact that his son is scared of him.





	From now until forever

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK! My computer decided to die on me in mid-December and I had to use my parent's computer to make my school work and then I work in retail and Christmas was crazy! But I survived. And I obviously bought a new computer and going from PC my entire life to a Mac was certainly a learning curve! But I finally wrote something worthy of putting up. Well, end of rant and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> As always kudos and comments make me happy!

Adam was a quiet child. Rarely voiced his requests or concerns. Steve had always thought it was because of how everything was for them before he and Tony adopted them. And he knew he wasn’t wrong. Whenever Adam did a simple mistake they could see him freezing up and panic rising in his eye’s. Like knocking over a glass of milk at dinner or drawing on the table when he was coloring. Things that were easily fixed and no concern for either Tony or Steve. But for Adam, it was the end of the world and he would hide out in his room for hours after. Tony would try to talk to him after a few hours and he would reluctantly come out of his room and join them for a movie or whatever they were doing then. Adam was a sensitive child and didn’t like it when they raised their voices to him or each other so they learned to keep it to normal tone to not scare Adam. 

Things were different and they tried their hardest to make Joanna and Adam feel at home in the house and Joanna had no real issues to get comfortable in her new home but again Adam was struggling to feel at home and would ask for permission to do simple things like having a glass of water or playing in his room if they where at the table painting or playing game. It was as if he was a guest in the house rather then living there and he was free to do what he wanted. 

It was late one night when Steve was home alone because Tony was at a charity event out of town for work and would arrive home the next day, before they would go together but this year they had decided that Steve should stay home since the kids weren’t comfortable with anyone else yet. Tony had tried to get out of it too but Pepper had forbidden him and had threatened to come get him herself if she had to. And that was enough for Tony to not even think that thought again.

Steve was looking at some crime show waiting for sleep to get him but he were to strung up to even try to sleep. He always had trouble sleeping whenever Tony was out of town. That what happens when you have been together for almost nine years and spending almost every night together since eight and a half years back. He heard soft footsteps padding towards the couch and stopping just outside of Steve’s vision forcing him to turn and look at his son who standing there in his pajamas 

“Something wrong sweetie?” Steve asks softly not leaving his spot on the couch and just waits for Adam to tell him what was going on. He looked frightened a look Steve never wanted to see on his son’s face again.

“I had a bad dream…” Adam begins quietly and barley audible. “And I peed myself...” He ads in the same low tone. Steve’s whole chest tightens in pain at the sight of the scared boy in front of him. He probably expected something bad to happen to him.

Steve got up from the couch instantly and moves over to Adam and gets down to his level. “Its okay alright? Let’s get you changed and you can sleep with me tonight. Does that sound good?” Steve questions and Adam just nods and Steve press a soft kiss on Adams' forehead. “Its okay Adam I promise you.” Steve ads when his son remains quiet. Carefully Steve takes Adam’s hand in his and they begin to walk back to his room. Adam sniffled quietly trying to hide it from Steve. “Why are you upset Adam? No need to be upset.” Steve wonders softly.

“It's stupid,” Adam whispers.

“No it's not. You are crying then something must be wrong.” They enter Adams room.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Then you don’t have to just know you can okay?” Adam nods carefully before looking down at the floor again. “How about you go change and I will take the covers and mattress to the washer okay?” Adam lets go of Steve’s hand as he began walking towards his dresser and Steve took the wet mattress and covers and takes it down the hall where they had their washer and dryer and put the things in and started it so it would be finished by the morning. When he arrives back to Adam’s room he sees Adam leaning on to the door. “Ready for bed?” Steve asks softly to his son.

“Are you going to lock me inside the closet?” Adam wonders. Steve was shocked and didn’t know what to say. “Cause you don’t have a shed...” He ads and Steve is still shocked and wonders what on earth made Adam think he would ever do that.

“No, I am not locking you in our closet. Why do you ask?” Steve finally gets out. 

“Its what dad used to do when I missed behaved or peed in my bed. I tried really hard not to but I couldn’t control it...” And in that moment all Steve wanted to pick the boy up by his arm and never let the other soul hurt him. 

Steve bent down to Adams level. “Sweetie… I will never do that. Tony will never do that. We will never hurt you in any way. We love you Adam and there is nothing in this world you could possibly do that would make us hurt you. You understand?” Adam looked confused like Steve was speaking a different language 

“You won't?” Adam asks carefully.

“Never sweetie. We will only love and support you. And we would never be mad at you for things you can’t control.” Adam is quiet again trying to process everything that had been said to him and Steve swore to himself that he would remind Adam of this every day until Adam believed him. 

“So no closet?” Adam questions.

“No closet,” Steve promise him.

“Will Tony be mad at me?” A part of Steve hated that Adam called them by their first name but he wasn’t ready to call them dad yet and they had said that it was okay to call them by their first name. “Cause I really like being down in his lab he lets me play with the robots.” 

“Tony will not be mad and he will let you come down to his lab. He really likes having you there.” That was the truth, Tony loved having someone to show everything he knew and teach them how things worked. No Adam wasn’t some wonder-child like Tony had been but Tony just loved having someone down there that got as excited about robots as he did. 

“He does?” Adams whole face lit up.

Steve nods and laughs softly. “He does. And that will never change. But now we really should get to bed.” 

Adam takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and hugs him as tight as he can. “Thank you for wanting to be my dad,” Adam whispers. 

Steve’s arms wrap around the small child and hug him tightly to his body. “The pleasure is all mine, Adam. I love you.” He pressed a kiss to Adams temple. Then he picked him up and took him to bed.


End file.
